


I Am a Spider

by LizardBreath914



Category: Original Work
Genre: I hope you don't have arachnophobia, Monologue, Spiders, you will be a little creeped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardBreath914/pseuds/LizardBreath914
Summary: As a lesbian, I share a spiritual connection with spiders.





	I Am a Spider

As a lesbian, I share a spiritual connection with spiders. I grew up afraid of them and now I spin my fiber with Arachne.

Of the forty-thousand species we've catalogued, around a dozen are deadly to humans. Nations are building programs to stamp me out. They are more afraid of me than I am of them. If cornered, I will bite and release what little venom I have before that shoe comes down.

There are more of me than you realize. We're hiding everywhere. Queers may not outnumber you, but we'll always have you surrounded.

Just leave me to spin my web, and I won't crawl into your mouth at night. I never would. That's a myth.

Put your ear to the wall, and I'll tell you all my secrets.


End file.
